Sonic the Butterfly Fairy one-shots
by iheartsonic
Summary: A series of one-shots starring Sonic and his Butterfly Fairy friends.


**Alright, everyone, I got this idea a few hours ago while thinking of ways to ship Sonic and Mariposa. Yeah, I ship Sonic and Mariposa now :3 And if you think about it, it would work. Or at least it would work better than Carlos and Mariposa, 'cause, you know, Carlos did little to nothing to help her realise how important she is and probably the only reason to ship them is that Mariposa is Barbie and Carlos is Ken. As for Sonic, we all know that he always makes others feel good about themselves (except Eggman, of course).**

**Now you could consider this some kind of ****_Sonic the Sparrowhog_**** AU in which all Sonic characters who normally live in Neverland now live in Flutterfield, but it might not really be the case. If you want to, you can, and if you don't want to, it makes no difference. It's just based on a similar idea. For those of you who don't know what ****_Sonic the Sparrowhog _****is (by the way, it's a fanfiction series written by IsonicfanI and I, a Sonic and Tinkerbell crossover, where Sonic, Shadow, Silver and their friends are fairies who live in Neverland), here's what you need to know (not that it has too much to do with _Sonic the Sparrowhog_, but it just has some common elements):**

**-It's sciene-fantasy, so fairies have technology and things like that**

**-Sonic, Shadow and Silver are brothers, English (because why not?) and have secret heroic identities (Sonic-Aaron Stone, Shadow-Stark Reality, Silver-Terminus Mag, and they have all sorts of high-tech and magical weapons and equipment). They get away with it by saying that their alter-egos are their twin brothers. And people write books about their adventures**

**-Mobians are left-handed (IsonicfanI and I are better at writing left-handed vs right-handed fight scenes, not that it will matter too much here, but it might matter if I decide to make this into a series similar to IsonicfanI's)**

**-Some Sonic characters have AU personalities (for example, Amy isn't crazy about Sonic and she loves to be annoying and tease others about whatever she can)**

**Now that I cleared all of this up, let's go ahead with the one-shots :3 And with the kitty faces :3**

**Title: Someone has a crush**

**Summary: Sonic and his friends _accidentally _run into a certain someone at the newly-opened cafe**

**Pairings: one-sided SonicXMariposa**

**Other genres: none**

**Other fandoms: some references to _Sword Art Online_**

**Notes: Spriggans, Sylphs etc. are races in the game they talk about at one point**

* * *

Sonic's group entered the cafe.

Sonic: "Good thing we made it before this place got full"

Shadow: "Sure thing. We were lucky"

Sonic: "And we would've been even luckier if you guys hadn't moved so slowly"

Amy: "Hey, we had to. You wanted to leave earlier and this was the only way to get here right in this moment"

Sonic: "And why did we have to get here right in this moment?"

Tails: "Because we had to"

Sonic: "You're weird"

Sonic looked around the cafe, looking for a table. "Hmm...where should we sit?"

Senya pulled Sonic's sleeve. "Hey, Sonic, look over there"

Sonic looked in the direction that Senya had indicated.

Knuckles: "Yeah, look at who we happened to run into _completely by accident_"

Sonic noticed who it was and his heart started racing. A group consisting of Willa, Carlos, Rayna, Rayla and, most importantly, Mariposa. Who would've thought that Sonic would be shy around the shyest girl in Flutterfield...no, in Fairytopia?

Silver: "Accident?"

Knuckles: "Yeah, Silver, accident"

Silver: "How is it an accident? I thought we had planned to be here by the time Mariposa and her friends had already got here so we could sit next to them and make fun of Sonic's crush"

Knuckles: "You ruin all the fun in this"

Tails: "Anyway, Sonic, how comes that you can turn her from a loner bookworm into a hero of Flutterfield when you're Aaron but can't even talk to her when you're Sonic?"

Sonic: "Easy. Aaron Stone has no problem talking to girls since he's, well, Aaron Stone. And I wish I could use that..." he looked at Shadow "...but she simply had to be a Stark Reality fangirl, didn't she?"

Shadow: "Hey, it's not my fault that I'm awesome. Or as she says, a handful of awesome"

Silver: "Why don't I have fangirls too?"

Shadow: "Because you're a handful of stupid"

Sonic: "Please, let's find another table. Or go somewhere else"

Shadow: "Nope"

Sonic: "Why?"

Shadow: "Because"

Amy walked to the table. "Hey there, what a coincidence running into you, right?"

Willa turned around to face Amy. "Oh, hey"

Silver: "Hold on, what coincidence? It was-"

Amy: "It was a coincidence"

Silver: "But I thought-"

Amy: "Think again. It was a coincidence"

Silver: "But Sonic likes-"

Sonic was quick to cover Silver's mouth.

Willa: "What? Sonic likes what?"

Sonic: "Don't listen to him. He drank too much Fluttercola"

Silver: "I don't drink Fluttercola"

Rayna (joking): "Or was it more of a _Sonic likes whom_?"

Sonic: "No, it wasn't"

Amy: "Whatever. Mind if we sit here?"

Willa: "Not at all"

Rayna: "This way I can interrogate Sonic"

Sonic: "You really are in the mood to be annoying, right?"

Rayna: "Right"

Mariposa: "I guess you're used to it. After all, one of your brothers is Shadow"

Carlos: "I wish I could get used to it too"

Everyone sat down.

Rayna (still joking): "So, Sonic, who's your crush?"

Sonic: "Nobody"

Rayna: "Come on, you can tell me. I'm not as much of a big mouth as Rayla. Nobody else will know"

Sonic: "There's nothing to know"

Rayla decided to play along. "Is it that new girl who works at the library?"

Sonic: "No"

Rayna: "Is it that cute waitress over there?"

Sonic: "No"

Rayla: "Is it Willa?"

Sonic: "No"

Willa: "I get it you want to be at least half as annoying as Shadow, but leave me out of this"

Rayna: "Is it Rayla?"

Sonic: "No"

Rayna gasped fakely. "Is it me?"

Sonic: "No with a cherry on top"

Rayla: "Is it-"

Sonic knew exactly who was next on the list. Or at least he could predict it. "It's nobody! Can we order?"

Rayna: "55 seconds until we got on his nerves"

Rayla: "We're good"

Rayna: "We're the best"

Shadow coughed fakely.

Rayna: "Sorry. The second best"

Sonic looked in the menu. "I'll get chili dogs"

Rayna: "I think you shouldn't. You might want to kiss someone later"

Sonic: "One day I'll put these two in a bag and send them to the military school"

Carlos: "Please!"

Mariposa: "I'll get the bag"

Rayna: "Come on, it's fun. He should've seen his face"

Sonic: "Whatever"

Rayla: "And Willa should've seen her face too"

Willa: "Whatever"

Mariposa: "I guess. But Carlos and Sonic are right. I'd rather be a Leprechaun than be your target again"

Sonic: "You play ALfheim Online?"

Mariposa: "Yep. Sylph, 83 in Wind Magic, 90 in Stealth, Dual Blades skill..."

Sonic: "Sylph? You must be joking. Spriggans rule"

Mariposa: "Sylphs are Stealth experts, so you won't see them coming to knock you out and steal your items"

Sonic: "Spriggans have Night Vision thanks to their high Scan skill, so they will see a Sylph coming even if it's completely dark"

Mariposa: "Long live the Sylphs!"

Sonic: "Glory for the Spriggans!"

Mariposa: "Sylphs!"

Sonic: "Spriggans!"

Willa: "Cait Siths!"

Carlos: "Salamanders!"

Rayna: "Nerds"

Willa: "Nerds aren't a race in ALO"

Rayna: "Oh, trust me, they are"

The waitress arrived. "May I take your order?"

Everyone placed their orders, and Rayna elbowed Sonic.

Sonic: "You've already won"

Rayna: "I know"

The waitress: "They will be ready in 20 minutes. And by the way, Undines for the win!"

Sonic: "Spriggans!"

Mariposa: "Sylphs!"

Rayla: "Nerds"

Shadow: "Hey, you know what? You didn't talk about Mariposa's crush"

Mariposa: "Sonic, should I get a bag for three?"

* * *

**First one-shot over. Ah, nerd love...**

**Yeah, Silver is a moron. It's one of those AU personalities I was talking about. It's usually funnier, but I guess I didn't have the opportunity to make it funny. **

**Senya is Amy's older sister, for those who didn't know (IsonicfanI's OC, you can read about her on his profile). She has pretty much the same personality as Amy.**

**And just in case it's not clear, Rayna and Rayla don't know anything about Sonic's actual crush. **


End file.
